


His Girl

by ultrageekery



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't know what to do because this isn't Katniss..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl

The one time Madge touches Gale, he doesn’t know what to do.

 

Because it’s not Katniss giving simple kisses, with the roughness of her hunting gear somehow feeling pleasant on his skin. It’s not Katniss trailing her fingers over his cheek and he isn’t trying to form the words _I love you_ because he doesn’t love Madge Undersee.

 

Not in the way he loves Katniss.

 

His girl on fire.

 

She belongs to Peeta now, really – and her kisses, her caresses – they are no longer his property.

 

The girl on fire no longer belongs to him; he questions if she ever did.

 

Because it’s not Katniss in front of him, Gale kisses Madge softly. There isn’t any real emotion to it until he thinks of Katniss, picturing the long waterfall of her hair and the softness in her eyes when she looks at him.

 

Sometimes when he sees her staring it’s like a hot coal burning through him, and it hurts, but he’d give anything to feel that way once more.

 

If only his Catnip could come back.

 

He can no longer love the girl on fire.

 

He cannot love Madge either, and it is unfair of him to consider continuing this, to string her along as he toys with false possibilities – but he decides somewhat subconsciously that he will.

Because he has to feel something, and though he’d rather be burned by the lust he continues to drown himself in, ice will work just as well.

 

If nothing else, Madge’s touch and his own fantasies will numb him to this pain.

 

That counts as feeling something. He will recognize the absence of hurt.

 


End file.
